


In Bloom

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a flower to say more than a thousand words.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2016-04-11 07:45pm

Yukimura smiled when he saw the flowers waiting for him on his doorstep.

It had started a few days ago, with an arrangement of gardenia flowers and purple lilac. Today's flowers were white chrysanthemums.

Yukimura had no idea who was sending him these flowers, but he treasured them none the less. 

They all were conveying messages and if he was right, they spoke of love. The gesture was sweet, yet there was no hint to the sender and that in turn was a little sad.

He picked the bouquet up and once inside put it into a vase.

The next ones were orange roses, 12 of them in total, but still no card. It was frustrating Yukimura by now. Why go through all the trouble, just to stay anonymous?

After a short debate with himself, Yukimura decided to answer with a flower in turn. He was certain his secret admirer would understand the meaning of the single blue rose he left at his door.

A simple note had taken the place of the rose by the time the blue haired male returned. Yukimura smiled when he read the single sentence on it.

''It was about time, you know.'' Was all he answered while turning around.

The other just smiled and kissed his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Guide:  
> White Chrysanthemums - truth, loyal love  
> Purple Lilac - first love  
> Gardenia - purity & sweetness, secret love, joy, you’re lovely  
> Orange Rose - passion and energy, intense desire  
> 12 Roses imply the ultimate declaration of love  
> A single blue Rose - You seem like an unattainable dream


End file.
